Blue
by MajoraGenuis
Summary: Background of Blue/ Green/ Gary .O and what happens over his adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Blue

Blue showed up at his grandfather's house early in the morning to obtain his first pokemon. He decided on a Charmander, a power embracing lizard fire type pokemon that was possibly the strongest that Blue could get at the time. Of course, Blue had got in a bit of luck when Red, a childhood friend, chose the grass type, Bulbasaur.

Red had partially long black hair, while Blue had spiked up brown hair. When Blue thought about his pokemon for the split second that Red started walking away, he said to himself that he needed as much training as he could get.

"Red, wait...lets check out our pokemon." Blue spouted out.

After the victory of Blue, Charmander directly started listening and respecting. They went and trained out in the Viridian Forest, and taught it Metal Claw for the upcoming gym had thought of a different strategy then pure force, so he went on a mission to find a new pokemon.

A Pidgey sat in it tree, chirpping to itself when all of the sudden a tail smacks it right in the face. The Pidgey falls to the ground, stunned by the rudeness of the orange lizard before her. She immediately stands and smacks it right back.

Blue watched from a distance as the two repeatedly beat the crap out of each other. He grinned at the playfulness of the Pidgey. Though not exactly too bright about fun, he stilled enjoyed it.

Pidgey pecked Charmander who blew an ember right back. Pidgey got ready for a huge gust when all of the sudden a ball smashed into its jaw. Pidgey flew back and gawked while being sucked into the tiny ball. It bobbed and then clicked. Blue had caught the Pidgey!

Blue took it and Charmander to the Pokemon Center to heal, then went back to Viridian Forest...


	2. Chapter 2

Red

Red sat up in his tent. His Bulbasaur was asleep, smiling and snoring. Red had went to Brocks earlier that day and beat him with one attack: Vine Whip. He heard rustling outside then a bright light sparked up. He jumped out of his tent. He was immediately facing a Pikachu. It sparked and jumped off at a "lightning :D" grabbed Bulbasaur and sprinted after it. The Pikachu was running full speed when a Beedrill struck it in the stomach. Pikachu screeched as she fell down. She layed there, stunned.

Red had spun to a stop and saw the Pikachu laying there, still as a rock. Red bent down,

" Hey little thing, lets go get that thing back!"

He captured the Pikachu, and went after the Beedrill.

Blue's Beedrill flew up to him. That was 4 pokemon; Charmander, Beedrill, Metapod and Pidgey. Red stepped up to him.

"Blue, lets fight, right now!" Red said angrily.

"Whatever you say" Blue answered.

Blue sent out his Pidgey. Red chunked out Pikachu. Still in rage, she immediately shocked Pidgey. Pidgey went down almost as fast as light (:D see what i did there?)

Beedrill was next. Pikachu used doble team and thundershock, meaning she timed the power by 7. Beedrill went down, but got back up to run away. Blue watched as it fled, not chasing it.

" What are you doing? It ran away!" Red screamed. Blue answered by sending out Metapod. It sat there staring at Red. Pikachu schocked it tons of times only to see it not working. Metapod thrusted itself once to Pikachu, and hit her it the head. Pikachu was forced back, about to faint but instead shocked the Metapod with a thunderBOLT, Metapod went once more. The lightning caused an explosion. When the mist cleared, Metapod stood and Pikachu stood.

" What in the world?" Red curiously said.

" I give the fight to you" Blue answered and walked away.

Red sat there puzzled beyond belief of what had happened just then.

The night passed on.

Day 2

Red was lost in Mt. Moon. He wandered all over the place hoping to find someone but instead found a sleeping pokemon. The pokemon registered as a Jigglypuff. A man in black walked over to it and woke it up. It started crying, and the man sent out an Ekans to beat it up. Pikachu jumped in and shocked the heck out of it. The Ekans screeched and the Jigglypuff saw it all.

Later that night Jigglypuff's entry was as an annoying pokemon that puts things to sleep, but the Jigglypuff ceased to do that yet. Red saw that the Jigglypuff liked him so he caught it, thus giving him 3 pokemon...


	3. Chapter 3

Mischevious Man of

Blue had walked in the Pokemon Center at the base of . There, he saw a man by the computer waving to many people of the center. Blue walked over to him.

"Hi there, youbg fellow. Would you like this state of the art Magikarp for sell? Only 500 dollars!"

Blue stared at the man. He had shaggy, black hair covered by a cap. He sported a 5 a'clock shadow and had dull, grey eyes. Blue shook his head and walked away without a word.

Red waltzed in, whistling a tune with his Jigglypuff. Pikachu and Bulbasaur marching happily behind him. He walked over to the corner. A man (who looked homeless) was offering to sell a Magikarp. Red declined, saying he had a good enough team already, and walked off.

Clause (pronounced"Cl-ow-ss")

After watching two Pallet Town boys fight each other, Clause decided to go to Professor Oak's Lab in Pallet Town. When he arrived, the nice old man greeted him and told Clause to watch this Pokemon and then walked off with an evil little laugh. Clause brought it out. The Squirtle greeted him with a splash of water to his face.

For the next few days Clause traveled around and beat Brock, the Pewter Gym Leader. He then arrived at . To anybody else the creeper in the corner was wierd, but Clause treated him like a human being. The man offered a pokemon for 500 dollars. Clause immediately accepted and got the Magikarp. He ran back to Pewter to tell his mom of his new pokemon and that he would finally start adventuring.

Old Amber

Red arrived at the museum in Pewter around noon. He got a note telling him that they needed his help, so he accepted. The scientist gave a strange mysterious stone named the Old Amber.

Red left with it in his bag. Red saw a trainer running at full speed to a house with a Squirtle. Red jumped up and sprinted toward him.

Splash away to defeat.

Clause smacked right into a trainer. They both got up. The boy said he wanted a battle.

Clause accepted, since he wanted to test out Magikarp anyway. The boy sent out a Jigglypuff and Clause sent out Magikarp.

"All right, Magikarp, use...Splash!"

Magikarp flopped around

Clause did it again.

Same thing.

Again.

Same.

Jigglypuff pounded Magikarp once. One Hit KO

Clause stood in awe. He had been jipped! Squirtle was sent out but quickly beaten by the boys Pikachu.

Clause stood there. Red shook and told the boy a secret:

"Evolve it and see what happens!"


	4. Chapter 4

Blue's Charmeleon and secret weapon.

Red had ran up to the Cerulean Gym. He saw a dark red figure in the window.

Blue's Charmeleon had grabbed Misty's Starmie and threw across the gym. It

smashed into a boulder, giving Blue his second badge. Misty was angered by

the fact that a type disadvantage beat her. Red sat outside and saw the whole

battle.

Red stood outside of the gym, waiting for Blue. Blue walked out and noticed him.

"What are you doing?" Blue asked.

" I wanna fight right now!" Red answered.

Imediately the two began started with Jigglypuff. Blue sent out Butterfree. The Butterfree went straight in with a Tackle attack. Jigglypuff used pound and smacked in the

face. She proceeded to use doubleslap. Butterfree went down after its second hit. Blue sent out Pidgey. It hadn evolved yet but it still had a large amount of speed on its side. It hit Jigglypuff with

a quick attack before Jigglypuff put it to sleep. Blue switched it out.

" Alright you sent me to do this." Blue said with a smirk. He proceeded to send out a Nidoqueen.

It went on with a Hyper Beam, knocking out Jigglypuff in one hit. Red gasped and then sent out Pikachu. Nidoqueen Dynamice Punched it in the face. It went out directly. Blue bought it back for Red's last one: Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur popped out just to be greeted by Charmeleon. Bulbasaur opens up with a Take Down, but gets grabbed by Charmeleon and thrown against the ground. Charmeleon laughed and blew an Ember, KOing Bulbasaur almost instantly. Red looks in awe, he had been beat by Blue yet again. Blue stares at Red, and walks off.

Clause II

Clause walked into the house. There was only a single Nidoran. He walked up to it.

"Hi, trainer! Take one of these Pokemon!' Clause fell back because of the talking creature. He grabbed one and named it Fluff. His Dex later stated it as an Eevee. He walked up to the gym. He was ready.

Misty started out with a Horsea. Clause opened with Eevee. The Horsea shot incedible spout of water but Fluff doged everyone of them and tackled it. Misty sent out Starmie. Fluff beat it the same way. Misty sent out her last pokemon. Krabby didnt do anything but get beat.

Clause obtained a blue stone and a badge. He walked out redeemed of his last failure.

Eevee

Later that day Blue and Red worked together, training. A Nidoran walked up gently to them. It dropped two pokeballs and walked off. Blue and Red opened up to find two pokemon named Eevee. The trainers smiled and started training...


	5. Chapter 5

Clause III

Clause ran down the road. He had been training with Fluff and Squirtle. He also had even been training Magikarp to evolve him. While Clause was running he bumped into a spiky headed figure.

Blue looked at the boy on the ground who had bumped into him.

"Sorry about that" Blue said . Then Blue saw a stone on the ground. The boy got up and ran away again and left it there. Blue picked it up. His pokedex claimed that it had compatibility to evolve Eevee, but he had different plans for Eevee so he went to go find another pokemon and put his Butterfree in the pc.

Red's Redemption

Red had walked in the Cerulean Gym. He had Ivysaur, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, and Eevee with him. He asked for a four way battle. She would be using Starmie, Krabby, Horsea and Gyarados. She opened up with Krabby. Red opened up with Jigglypuff and instantly put Krabby to sleep. Then Jigglypuff Doubleslapped Krabby to KO. She sent out Starmie next. Red switched to Eevee. She used Headbutt while Starmie did Rapid Spin. Eevee's power overcame the attack and Koed Starmie. Horsea was next. Red sent out Ivysaur. Horsea used Water Gun but Ivysaur dodged it and used Razor Leaf. Horsea was beat. Gyarados was sent out. Pikachu was sent to counter him. Pikachu's Thunderbolt beat Gyarados in one hit. Red stood in exciment. He had got his 2nd badge.

Red's Redemption again.

Red ran to Blue. He challenged Blue again. Blue started with Eevee this time. Red sent out Pikachu first. Eevee went for a Tackle but Pikachu dodged it and used Quick Attack. Eevee was hit but got back up. Pikachu went for another Quick Attack and Eevee went for Take Down. The two collided and Koed each other. Next was Blue's new pokemon: Poliwag. Ivysaur was sent out and Tackled Poliwag. Poliwag got up and Tackled back. Ivysaur Razor Leafed it and KOed it. Blue sent out Charmeleon and Embered Ivysaur. Ivysaur went down. Red sent out Jigglypuff and put Charmeleon to sleep. She used Pound on it for 3 turns before Charmeleon got up. Charmeleon used Slash and Jigglypuff used Pound. They tied. Eevee was Red's last pokemon and Nidoqueen was Blue's. Nidoqueen used Hyper Beam but Eevee dodged it and used Headbutt. Nidoqueen went down and tried to ge back up. Eevee used Quick Attack on Nidoqueen and KOed her. Red couldnt believe it. He had beat Blue. Blue smirked and congratulated him. Red ran off to the next gym, with pride above his head...


	6. Chapter 6

Smashed

Clause ran to the boy he bumped into the other day. He noticed that his water stone was missing and he needed to ask someone to find it. He finally made it to the boy.

"Hello, have you seen my water stone?" Clause asked.

"Im sorry, but youre too late,I used it already." He answered. Clause became angry. He challenged the boy to a battle. Clause sent out his Eevee. The boy sent out his Eevee. They stared at each other. Clause started with Tackle. His Eevee took the hit. Clause smiled and hit his Eevee with Tackle again and again. His Eevee exploded into power and hit Clause's Eevee once and knocked it out. Clause sent out his Wartortle. The boy proceeded to send out Charmeleon. He was toying with Clause. Wartortle used Water Gun but Charmeleon dodged it and Slashed Wartortle to the point of fainting.

Clause sent out his second to last pokemon: Graveler. Nidoqueen was sent out. Graveler used Rollout but Nidoqueen dodged it and used Dynamic Punch on Graveler. It went down. Clause returned as quickly as he could and sent out Gyarados. It used Hydro Pump and KOed Nidoqueen. The boy returned it and sent out Poliwrath. Gyarados used Hyper Beam but the Poliwrath jumped up and used Hypnosis. After the enemy was asleep he used his own Hyper Beam KOing Gyarados.

Abra

Blue was resting from his battle with a boy who wanted the already used water stone back. He needed it to make his Poliwrath. Blue had 5 pokemon (not including the Butterfree in the PC) Charmeleon, Pidgeotto, Nidoqueen, Poliwrath, and Eevee. He wanted one more. While he thought this to himself, there was a rustle in the grass. Out came an Abra who was injured. Blue ran to it. The Abra used Psychic and told him it had been attacked. Blue grabbed the Abra and followed the trail that Abra came from.

Men and women with Rs on their shirts were attacking bunches of forest pokemon. Blue screamed to stop.

"Well, kid, whatcha gonna do about it?" They asked

Blue sent out Pidgeotto and made her Peck the man. He sent out Charmeleon while they were distracted and burnt their pokemon. When Pidgeotto returned they found all of their pokemon KOed and machines broken. They ran off, cursing Blue. Blue picked up Abra and put in his bag. He proceeded to go to Vermillion.


	7. Chapter 7

Blue had put Nidoqueen and Poliwrath in the PC...he didnt want to train them anymore. So he had 4 Pokemon: Charmeleon, Kadabra, Eevee, and Pidgeotto. He was about to go and battle , Vermillion City's Gym Leader. But then he noticed the boy he battled angered and on the verge of tears. Clause, the boy was, was angered that Squirtle wouldnt listen to him to an extent that it wouldnt battle Lt. Surge. Blue walked up to him.

"That Poliwrath I evolved with the stone, did you like him?" Blue asked.

"Yeah he was tough..." He answered

"Do you wanna trade for that Squirtle?" Blue asked.

"Really? He was my starter but...I dont know what to do..." He said

"Lets trade!" Blue said. They traded over and Blue got the Squirtle. He decided on traing it hard by throwing multiple huge rocks at it to blast away. Within a week it was an obedient Wartortle. He met with Clause, who loved Poliwrath and Poliwrath loved him. Blue secretly walked up with a smile... He later showed up at the Gym's door. walked out smiling with only one pokeball in hand.

"Are you ready?" He asked

Blue nodded.

"Then lets go...Raichu!" He screamed. Raichu popped out with static all around him. Blue sent out Pidgeotto. She used Double Team but ti failed when Raichu shocked all of them. Onlookers stared at the energy of the Raichu. Pidgeotto went down. Blue walked over to it and hugged it then returned it. He sent out Kadabra next. Its psychic powers stopped Raichu and threw it against a rock. Raichu stood there then shocked again. It knocked out Kadabra. Blue sent out Wartortle. It stood there smiling away. Raichu tried shocking it but it withdrew and didnt get hurt. Then it used rapid spin and beat Raichu in one hit. Blue stared at Lt. Surge and smiled.

Team Rocket comes

Blue walked by a chasm. It was pretty deep. Team Rocket floated over head and aimed at Blue. They shot. Blue turned to see a rocket comin at him he gasped and was blown off the ledge. The shooters flew away as Blue plummeted to the bottom. His belt contained 3 pokeballs only: Eevee, Kadabra, and his recently put back Nidoqueen. Wartortle, Charizard, and Pidgeotto sat and waited.


End file.
